


Show me your scars

by KeepCalmandGay



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, Cutting, Scars, Self-Harm, taking your pain out on characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 20:58:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13772427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeepCalmandGay/pseuds/KeepCalmandGay
Summary: Oliver and Felicity are comparing scars, and Felicity's brain takes it to the extreme.





	Show me your scars

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, this came to me one day when I read something and thought it was referring to self-harm scars instead of the normal ones everyone has and decided to take out my sadness on Felicity. I pretty much just wrote this without doing heavy editing.

“Okay your turn, show me your scars,” Oliver urged. Felicity just looked at him questioningly.

 

“I mean you’ve already seen my shoulder, you were there of course you've seen that one what other scars are there? I mean I don't have any more especially nowhere near the number or type like you-” she rambled on, clearly nervous.

 

“You don't have any from when you were 4 and learned how to ride a bike or…” Oliver trailed off, wondering why Felicity would be so nervous about such a simple question.

 

“Oh yeah though I didn't actually learn how to ride a bike until I was 6 I was a little afraid of falling and by a little I mean a lot.”

 

“Felicity,” Oliver interrupted her as she took a much needed breath. “What's wrong?”

 

“Nothing,” she mumbled, playing with her sleeves.

 

“Felicity, somethings wrong. Tell me.” Oliver grabbed her hands, bringing her eyes back to his.  
  


“Promise me you'll still love me?” Felicity asked, looking as if she expected to be left.

 

Olivers heart went out to her, seeing that expression on her face. “I will always love you and nothing will ever change that,” he vowed.

 

Felicity looked down, visibly preparing herself, and pushed up her sleeves, revealing thin, silver scars up her wrists on both arms. Olivers breath caught, an intense sadness and need to hug his girlfriend welling up in his chest. He had wondered all the years he had known the cheerful and sunny girl why she always wore long sleeves, even in the summer, but he always chalked it up to the unpredictable and rainy weather in Starling, but now he wonders if he should have noticed.

 

“So this is why I sorta freaked out when you asked about my scars because yes normally there is a clear distinction between these scars and the scars people normally ask about but sometimes my brain just doesn't keep that divide up which is annoying because I really just want to forget this part of my life.” Oliver reaches out and cups her cheek in his hand, catching the tears that had been falling with his thumb.

 

“Felicity…” he croaks, unable to find the words with which to show how much he loves her and her strength.

 

“I mean these are all old like years old so you don't have to worry not to say that you are worrying.”

 

Oliver leans forward to kiss her. “Honey, I love you. Just breathe.”

 

“So you don't hate me?”

 

“Of course not. Do you remember what i told you after everything with Cooper?”

 

“That you were glad for the experiences i went through,” Felicity answered in a small voice.

 

“Yes. Because without them, you wouldn't be who you are today. And I love who you are. Do you believe that?” she nodded, not taking her disbelieving eyes off his. “Good. Now we don't have to talk about it now or ever, but if and when you do, I’m here, okay?”

 

“Thank you,” Felicity leaned forward and kissed Oliver, pouring all her gratitude into the kiss.


End file.
